Dendranthema morifolium 
xe2x80x98GEDI ONE CESxe2x80x99
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Chrysanthemum plant, hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98GEDI ONE CES.xe2x80x99
The new cultivar is a product of hybridization of the female parent xe2x80x98Yellow Uranoxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 13,101) and the male parent xe2x80x98Dark Veriaxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,215). The new cultivar was discovered and selected by the inventor in October 1997.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by apical tip cutting and meristem tissue culture was performed in Oxnard, Calif. and has shown that the unique features of this new Chrysanthemum cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type on successive generations.
The cultivar xe2x80x98GEDI ONE CESxe2x80x99 has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment such as temperature, daylength, and light intensity, without, however, any variance in genotype.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98GEDI ONE CES.xe2x80x99 These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98GEDI ONE CESxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct Chrysanthemum cultivar:
1. Large decorative type inflorescence;
2. Consistent flowering response to short days, blooming consistently after 49 days of short day length;
3. Free branching habit; and
4. Bright yellow ray florets, resisting fading with age.
Plants of the new cultivar are similar to plants of the parent cultivars, xe2x80x98Yellow Uranoxe2x80x99 and xe2x80x98Dark Veriaxe2x80x99 in most horticultural characteristics, however plants of the new cultivar differed from plants of the parent cultivars in several characteristics. In comparison the new cultivar differed from the parent in the following characteristics:
1. The new cultivar grows taller and wider than cultivar xe2x80x98Yellow Urano;xe2x80x99
2. The new cultivar has many more ray florets than the cultivar xe2x80x98Yellow Urano;xe2x80x99
3. The new cultivar naturally blooms two weeks later than cultivar xe2x80x98Yellow Urano;xe2x80x99
4. The new cultivar has individual blooms resisting fading 7 days longer than cultivar xe2x80x98Yellow Urano;xe2x80x99
5. The new cultivar has a wider diameter flower than cultivar xe2x80x98Dark Veria;xe2x80x99
6. The new cultivar has many more ray florets than the cultivar xe2x80x98Dark Veria;xe2x80x99
7. The new cultivar grows taller and wider than the cultivar xe2x80x98Dark Veria;xe2x80x99 and
8. The new cultivar naturally blooms 2 weeks earlier than the cultivar xe2x80x98Dark Veria.xe2x80x99